2005 Fargo Film Festival
Category: Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Category: Film Festival The 2005 Fargo Film Festival was held March 2 through 5 at the Fargo Theatre. Awards and Award Winners ::Winner of Best Animation: Claynation ::Winner of Best Documentary Feature: The Watershed ::Winner of Best Documentary Short: The Mattlaberg Photographer ::Winner of Best Narrative Feature: What's Bugging Seth ::Winner of Best Narrative Short (Comedy): Lift ::Winner of Best Narrative Short (Drama): Winter Sea ::Winner of Native American Voices: American Nizhoni ::Winner of Best Student Narrative Short (Comedy): Love: The Movie ::Winner of Best Student Narrative Short (Drama): Modus Vivendi ::Winner of the Bill Snyder Award: The Watershed ::Winner of the Ruth Landfield Award: Speak Out: I Had an Abortion ::Recipient of the Prairie Spirit Award: The Open Road: America Looks at Aging Festival Programming Wednesday, March 2 Afternoon Session * Lift directed by Hugues Dalton and Jeff Garton ::Narrative Short, 29 minutes, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Winner Best Narrative Short Comedy. * Winter Sea directed by Erika Tasini ::Narrative Short, 25 minutes, Los Angeles, California. Winner Best Narrative Short Drama. * Modus Vivendi directed by Richard Liukis ::Student Film, 5 minutes, Los Angeles, California. Winner Best Student Film Drama. * Love: The Moive directed by Adam Bertocci ::Student Film, 10 minutes, Bronxville, New York. Winner Best Student Film Comedy. * Claynation directed by Wayne McConnell ::Animation, 9 minutes, Fargo, North Dakota. Winner Best Animation. *The Mattlaberg Photographer directed Jonas Bagger ::Documentary Short, 24 minutes, Frederiksberg, Denmark. Winner Best Documentary Short. *Ride of the Mergansers directed by Steve Furman ::Documentary Short, 12 minutes, Lexington, Minnesota. Honorable Mention. *Diez Minutos directed by Alberto Ruiz Rojo ::Narrative Short, 15 minutes, Madrid, Spain. *The Return of Peg Leg Pete directed by David Cairns ::Narrative Short, 10 minutes, Edinburgh, Scotland. *Sara Goes to Lunch directed by Dean Kapsalis ::Narrative Short, 20 minutes, Brooklyn, New York. Pre-Party Monte's Downtown Evening Session * The Open Road: America Looks at Aging directed by Nina Gilden Seavey ::Invited Documentary Feature, 56 minutes. Winner of the Prairie Spirit Award. * The Aryan Couple directed by John Daly ::Narrative Feature, 78 minutes, Los Angeles, California. Honorable Mention. Thursday, March 3 Morning Session * Manufacturing of a Revelation directed by Michael Monroe ::Student Film, 5 minutes, San Francisco, California. * It Don't Mean a Thing directed by Patrick McGrane and Tom Speer ::Student Film, 10 minutes, Moorhead, Minnestoa. * Silo directed by Kevin Phillips ::Student Film, 10 minutes, Fargo, North Dakota. * Garpenfargle directed by Bill Kersey and Edward Kim ::Student Film, 3 minutes, Oro Valley, Arizona * What Is Heaven? directed by Troy Parkinson ::Documentary Short, 3 minutes, Fargo, North Dakota * Wild Bunch directed by Angie Nemanic ::Documentary Short, 30 minutes, New Berlin, Wisconsin * The ELCA in Dialogue directed by Kirk Van Dorn Documentary Short, 25 minutes, Mahnomen, Minnesota Luncheon The Art of Documentary Filmmaking Panelists included Mary Trunk. Afternoon Session * Listen directed by Kimby Caplan ::Student Film, 60 minutes, Arlington, Texas. * From a Silk Cocoon directed by Satsuki Ina ::Documentary Feature, 57 minutes, San Francisco, California *Peaceable Kingdom directed by Jenny Stein ::Documentary Feature, 70 minutes, Ithaca, New York. Pre-Party Hotel Donaldson Evening Session * The Watershed directed by Mary Trunk ::Documentary Feature, 78 minutes, Altadena, California. Winner Best Documentary Feature. Winner of the Bill Snyder Award. *Sara Goes to Lunch directed by Dean Kapsalis ::Narrative Short, 20 minutes, Brooklyn New York. * Ghosts of Hamiltion Street directed by Mike Flanagan :: Narrative Feature, 65 minutes, Glendale, Claifornia. Friday, March 4 Morning Session * Taking November directed by Missy Whiteman ::Native American Voices, 3 minutes, Minneapolis, Minnesota. * Lady Warriors directed by John Goheen ::Native American Voices, 90 minutes, Marrison, Colorado. * Wild Bunch directed by Angie Nemanic ::Documentary Short, 30 minutes, New Berlin, Wisconsin. Luncheon Truly Independent Filmmaking Panelists included Cast and Crew of What's Bugging Seth, Ghosts of Hamilton and Erika Tasini Afternoon Session * The Bookshelf directed by Yohei Kawamata ::Student Film, 5 minutes, Salt Lake City, Utah. * Friends Like These directed by Corey Giann Antonio ::Student Film, 5 minutes, Los Angeles, California. * Obscura directed by Bert Frishman ::Student Film, 14 minutes, Moorhead, Minnesota. * Travis directed by Gaby Chavez ::Student Film, 8 minutes, Glendale, California. * Of Will and Wickedness directed by Kevin Phillips ::Student Film, 12 minutes, Fargo, North Dakota. * The Monster in the Mansion directed by Jeremy Lokken ::Student Animation, 5 minutes, Coeur d'Alene, Idaho. * Garpenfargle (second screening) * Health Hazard directed by Pascal Trottier ::Narrative Short, 4 minutes, Tokyo, Japan. * El Nudo de Escher directed by Francisco Saraza ::Narrative Short, 10 minutes, Cerro Muriano, Spain. * 416 directed by Jim Fields ::Documentary Feature, 81 minutes, Omaha, Nebraska. Honorable Mention. Pre-Party The Heritage Hjemkomst Interpretive Center Evening Session * Speak Out: I Had an Abortion directed by Gillian Aldrich ::Documentary Feature, 63 minutes. Recipient of the Ruth Landfield Award. * Two Harbors directed by James Vculek ::Narrative Feature, 75 minutes, Minneapolis, Minnesota. * Cold Harbor directed by Tom Brandau ::Narrative Feature, 98 minutes, Moorhead, Minnesota. Saturday, March 5 Morning Session * What Is Heaven? directed by Troy Parkinson ::Documentary Short, 3 minutes, Fargo, North Dakota. * 87 Topaz directed by Bill Kersey ::Student Film, 8 minutes, Oro Valley, Arizona * The ELCA in Dialogue (second screening) * After-Meth directed by Kirk Roos ::Documentary Feature, 82 minutes, Minot, North Dakota. Luncheon Making Films of Substance Panelists included Jennifer Baumgardner, Gillian Aldrich, Kirk Roos, Kirk Van Dorn, and John Goheen. Afternoon Session * American Nizhoni directed by John Goheen ::Documentary Feature, 57 minutes, Morrison, Colorado. Winner Best Native American Voices. * Gift of the Seven Grandfathers directed by Reuben Steindorf ::Native American Voices, 13 minutes, Merced, California. * Walking in Shadows directed by Missy Whiteman ::Native American Voices, 3 minutes, Minneapolis, Minnesota. * Ride of the Mergansers (second screening) * The Mattlaberg Photographer (second screening) * Solace directed by Bill Kersey ::Student Film, 4 minutes, Oro Valley, Arizona. * Diez Minutos (second screening) * It Don't Mean a Thing (second screening) * The Return of Peg Leg Pete (second screening) * Manufacturing of a Revelation (second screening) * Claynation (second screening) Pre-Party Plains Art Museum Evening Session * 2-Minute Movie Contest winner * Love: The Movie (second screening) * Modus Vivendi (second screening) * Winter Sea (second screening) * Lift (second screening) * What's Bugging Seth directed by Eli Steele ::Narrative Feature, 95 minutes, Los Angeles, California. Post Party Palais Broadway External Links * 2005 Fargo Film Festival Winners at the Internet Movie Database